100 Themes of Cheryl
by NiksAteWorld
Summary: When Ash left her for Lillian, Cheryl thought she would never be able to be happy again. Suddenly, her entire life was crumbling around her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. But we all grow up, even if we may not want to at first. Tale of Two Towns. *A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge*
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own this challenge, it was made by Regardless1604 so make sure you check it out!

* * *

**One - Introduction**

* * *

It's been eight years since that witch took her big brother away.  
It started off fine, she'd get to go visit them everyday. They'd tend to the animals or just sit inside and play board games all day long.  
In the summer, Ash would take her and Lillian out to the mountais for a picnic. They'd never go far with the bears around, but it was still fun. They'd eat sandwiches and drink hot milk, the type Ash liked most, and then they'd take her home and kiss her on both her cheeks. Everything was great!  
Until Lillian got pregnant...


	2. Two

Disclaimer: Unless you're _really_ dumb then you probably figured out that I wouldn't do my own challenge two years after it was created, it was made by Regardless1604!

* * *

**Two - River**

* * *

When she first found out about the baby, she was so happy. Finally, a new child in the village!  
That didn't last long though. Each time she tried to visit, Ash would send her away, claiming that Lillian needed her privacy.  
So each day she'd go by the river.  
Before that witch came, her and Ash would visit the river every week. They'd splash around in the water and Ash would attempt to catch fish. He wasn't good at it though and would always catch old boots but she loved them and she loved him!  
But now he was Lillian's.


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Don't know if I mentioned this, but this challenge was created by Regardless1604... just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

**Three - Farm**

* * *

Once Ash moved in with Lillian, it became her job to take care of the livestock.  
At first she was outraged; how could they make a ten-year-old do such a hard job?  
Then she realised that her brother was in the exact same position when their father ran off, and yet he was still forced to play with her everyday.  
Now, she couldn't believe how selfish she was back then... No wonder Ash payed her no attention as soon as he had an excuse!  
In his position, she too would have ran at the first chance she got.


	4. Four

Disclaimer: nottobepushybutyoushouldreallygovisitRegardless160 4'sprofilebecauseshe'sawesomeandshemadethischallen ge

* * *

**Four - Warmth**

* * *

Summer was always her favorite season. The sun would shine, the flowers would bloom and there were butterflies everywhere.  
She loved to climb up to the summit of the mountain and lie on her back, admiring all the different colours around her.  
Up there, she could leave everything behind: her mom, Ash and Lillian, their little boy. None of it exsisted up here.  
Sometimes, she could close her eyes and pretend that when she got home, Ash would be there with their mom and that they would play with her, instead of planning the wedding that was to happen soon...


	5. Five

Disclaimer: Legend says that this challenge was created by Regardless1604.

* * *

**Five - Clouds**

* * *

The clouds in the sky often made weird shapes, but she was sure they never had colours, at least not ones this vivid.  
In fact, she was sure she was still dreaming and that the colourful blob above her head was just a creation in her head.  
"Hey, are you awake?" said the cloud.  
That woke her up. Clouds couldn't talk, not even dream clouds.  
She sat up straight and bumped her head right into someone elses. She immidietly started apologising to the intruder before realising who it was.  
Rahi, the future mayor of Konohana, the town she should hate.


	6. Six

Disclaimer: You must know where I'm going with this: Regardless1604!

* * *

**Six - Bells**

* * *

After their first meeting, she saw Rahi a few times.  
It turned out he was a lot less stuck up than she made him out to be from the way his mother acted at cooking festivals.  
He had his own problems, but together they kept each other's minds off of them.  
However, you couldn't exactly focus on something else when the church bells were ringing to signal a wedding.  
She had come to hate the sound of the bells, they always meant someone leaving.  
First her brother, then Cam and Laney and now her mom. It was the worst sound...


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: TWO THINGS: 1) Sorry if this update is spamming your inbox. 2) This challenge was created by Regardless1604!

* * *

**Seven - Love**

* * *

The wedding was short and sweet, the smell of Fall filled the church as every citizen of Bluebell gathered to watch. She wanted to throw up.  
What was even worse, was that she could see that her mom and Howard loved each other, and that Jessica was finally happy with her life.  
It hurt because it should be her making her mom so happy. Why wasn't her love ever enough for anyone?  
She had to bite back the tears as the couple said their vows, before leaving to start their new lives together at Howard's Cafe, while she stayed alone...


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: Regardless1604 + Harvest Moon = This Challenge

* * *

**Eight - Cold**

* * *

Exactly thirty days had passed since that awful wedding and she wasn't coping well.  
Sure, she saw Jessica almost everyday and Ash would come by the ranch every now and then.  
(She especially loved it when he brought little Henry along, her nephew was the cutest eight year old!)  
However, now that it was Winter, most visits ceased and she had to spend her time alone, shielding from the cold under many blankets.  
It was probably the amount of solitude that made her so surprised, when a black haired boy knocked on her door and asked her out for coffee.


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: To see the creator of this challenge, all you have to do is type "Regardless1604" in the search bar and look in the 'Writer' section. Make sure to press enter!

* * *

**Nine - Coffee**

* * *

As there was only one cafe in the village, the two had no other choice but to visit Jessica and her husband.  
She tried not to show it, but she was petrified of her mothers reaction to her friendship with the future mayor of Konohana, the town they were to hate.  
However, the look on Jessica's face when her daughter entered the cafe, not alone but with a friend, was that of pure joy.  
"I'm just glad she finally has a friend." She heard her mother say whilst making them coffee.  
That's when she realised, that she was glad too.


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I think ten is a good number to end disclaimers so, for the very last time, this challenge was brought to you by: Regardless1604 !

* * *

**Ten - Gift**

* * *

"I have a...gift... for you." Rahi told her, she found it cute how embarassed he was. He went to his cart and pulled out a small, green cage.  
"I heard you like butterflies-" she didn't let him finish the sentance and instead flung her arms around his neck.  
Nobody had brought her butterflies since she was little, since she was okay.  
She didn't even realise she was crying until Rahi pointed it out.  
He let her cry for a short while and then took her inside, as he was leaving, Rahi heard her soft whisper from behind: "Thank you."


	11. Eleven

I only just realised that Ash is just as blonde as Cheryl. I really need to pay more attention...

* * *

**Eleven - Fire**

* * *

When she later thought about that night, all she could think about was how stupid she had been. She could have prevented it, could have saved everything!  
Yet she just went right back to sleep, blaming it all on the summer heat.  
Summer heat! In the middle of winter?  
When she woke up in the Konohana hospital, she learned that most of the house had burned and that it would have to be rebuilt.  
Ash and Jessica were there when she woke up, they hugged her tight and told her they loved her. She was almost glad the fire happened.


	12. Twelve

I now present you yet another 100 word challenge entry.

* * *

**Twelve - Marriage**

* * *

Since the fire, she stayed at the Bluebell town hall with Alisa, they soon became friends and she wondered why that didn't happen sooner.  
She would visit Konohana often to see Rahi, it no longer felt weird to visit the other village.  
One day, her and Rahi were walking down the river when he burst into tears. "I wanted to marry her, you know."  
'Her' meant Ying, the little girl who died from an illness last Spring.  
For a second she was glad that he couldn't marry Ying and regretted it right away. Ying was lovely, she shouldn't have died.


	13. Thirteen

ERMAHGERD A REVIEW! I love you guest person!

* * *

**Thirteen - Death**

* * *

The next day, she rented a horse and cart and went to visit Rahi at dawn. The two of them were going to visit Ying.  
For some reason it hurt, but Rahi would always love Ying and being next to her, even for a while, would make him happy again.  
They stayed there all day. For most of the time, Rahi just sat there and talked to Ying while she tried not to listen.  
She would have prefered to stay home, but Rahi put up with her problems and friendships went both ways.  
They'd always be there for each other.


	14. Fourteen

*insert comment that is only there to keep the line below it because it makes a cool effect*

* * *

**Fourteen - Look-Alike**

* * *

It was Henry's eighth birthday.  
Eight years since her life crumbled around her and, although she wasn't fully broken anymore, she still wasn't okay.  
Though she hated Lillian, she was sure that she was faithful to Ash.  
Why? Because little Henry looked just like his father: semi-long, blond hair, vivid blue eyes and that adorable smile he had when he was really happy.  
Despite the fact that her nephew took her brother away from her, she really loved him.  
Henry reminded her of Ash and that meant everything about him was perfect, even the dimples he got from his mother.


	15. Fifteen

Thanks for reviewing, CAPJHMPAgirl. I'm glad you like this story! :)

* * *

**Fifteen - Apple**

* * *

Usually, she walked down the mountain path alone, not many people moved from one village to the other. However today, she was joined by Eileen.  
"I'm renovating the house for Cam and Laney." She said, they had just finished travelling.  
Today, Rahi was tking her to see Mako in his orchard to try the fruit.  
Alisa insisted that she gets to prepare her clothes for their 'date'. She tried to tell her it wasn't_ like that_, they were only friends.  
But now, when his hand met hers as he passed her an apple, she wished it was just _like that_.


	16. Sixteen

FILLER ALERT! Just kidding, these are drabbles. Drabbles don't have fillers.

* * *

**Sixteen - Life**

* * *

Life was a beautiful thing, especially when it was new.  
As the only store owner left, she was often asked to breed certain animals.  
Once it had been her mother's job, but Jessica was too busy with Howard and their cafe now, so she had taken over.  
This time, she was looking after Enrique's chicken, Polo, who was the sweetest little bird.  
Every morning, Polo would jump up and rush to her to get petted. She was sad to see her go, but at the same time happy.  
There was nothing more satisfying bringing a baby animal to it's owner.


	17. Seventeen

I really wish you could attend the other villages festivals once the tunnel was completed...

* * *

**Seventeen - Night**

* * *

Moon Viewing Festival.  
It was strange how she'd never heard of it before, and she realised that most villagers didn't know much about their 'enemy'.  
She was reluctant to go, worried that the Konohana folk would take it as an invasion of their privacy.  
However, most of them already loved their future mayor's friend. They were all so nice and tried to get to know her.  
It seemed that the more time she spent in Konohana, the more she liked it there.  
That night, lying in bed, all she could think about was why the towns couldn't just be friends.


	18. Eighteen

If you actually read these then WOW.

* * *

**Eighteen - Children**

* * *

That Winter, Eileen had lots of work to do. She had to prepare not one, but two houses for an upcoming baby.  
Cam and Laney were quick to announce the news of their child and soon after, Ash burst into the cafe shouting that Lillian was pregnant again too.  
She tried to act happy, she really did, but deep down she knew this meant she'd see him even less than now! She could barley hold back the tears.  
So, she talked to Alisa. The young priestess was a great listener and gave great advice. "Just talk to Ash, he'll understand."


	19. Nineteen

THE GUEST REVIEWER HAS RETURNED!

* * *

**Nineteen - Sun**

* * *

That morning, instead of the gloomy Winter clouds, rays of sunshine came from the window in her room.  
She raced straight to the summit to enjoy the light  
It was the most beautiful Spring morning; flowers were blooming, birds were chiriping, butterflies were everywhere.  
She loved the way the sun felt on her skin after so many days of cold. Rahi soon joined her and they laughed and talked.  
"You're a lot like the sun." He told her "Dull in the Winter, shining in the Summer and sometimes you're covered by clouds, but you're still the brightest thing there is."


	20. Twenty

This chapter was worse than I remembered it... (before the edit anyway)

* * *

**Twenty - Beach**

* * *

Probably the only thing she hated about Bluebell was its lack of a beach.  
It seemed like such a waste to spend days like this anywhere BUT in the water.  
Which is why she dragged Alisa out of bed at four in the morning to visit the Mineral Town beach, ignoring the priestess' complaints.  
They splashed in the water all day, only stopping to grab some more ice-cream. She felt like all her troubles washed away with the sand.  
The day would have been perfect, except Alisa got bitten by a venomous snake and had to stay at the hospital.


	21. Twenty One

Greatest apologies if any of the FOMT stuff is wrong. I've never actually played the game, so you'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

**Twenty-One - Harvest Festival**

* * *

The two of them stayed in Mineral Town for two weeks until Alisa was let out of the hospital.  
It just so happened that it was on the Harvest Festival. She had never been to one which shocked the priestess.  
After a loud exlamation of "WHAT?!" Alisa dragged her to the Rose Plaza with some coloured grass to participate.  
She thought the soup was going to be disgusting, some of the ingredients were ridiculous!  
Then, eating, she realised that it wasn't about the taste, but about the whole town coming together.  
Just like the cooking festival was supposed to be.


	22. Twenty Two

I don't know about you, but I'm feeling TWENTY-TWOOO!

* * *

**Twenty-Two - Afraid**

* * *

Cheryl was afraid of many things; she was afraid of losing her family, fire, spiders... but she never thought she'd be afraid of jumping into a river.  
"Just do it!" Rahi shouted from the other bank, laughing at her, standing on the pier in her swimsuit, jumping away whenever her feet touched the water.  
They had been sending so much time together that Alisa had declared Mondays and Fridays "no boys days".  
She didn't mind, she loved them both and she trusted them, trusted Rahi.  
So she stopped acting like a baby and jumped in, knowing that he'd save her.


	23. Twenty Three

Giving me a review is like giving me a cookie. So thank you BeetleBug737 and CAPJHMPAgirl, I really appriciate the feedback.

* * *

**Twenty-Three - Hate**

* * *

Hate was such a strong emotion that was often misused in the heat of the moment.  
However, she knew she hated Lillian.  
Her and Ash were supposed to go hand fishing, something they hadn't done for years! It was even more exciting because he was the one to bring it up.  
Then Lillian came, calling Ash back home because "She couldn't take care of Jason alone."  
Her new nephew had been born two days ago, and they all knew that Lillian was perfectly capable of taking care of him herself.  
But what other than "Sorry, Cheryl." could Ash have said?


	24. Twenty Four

I actually didn't mess up the timing in this story!

* * *

**Twenty-Four - Birth**

* * *

She had been thinking a lot more about what Alisa had said to her last Winter, and she knew that telling her brother was the right thing to do.  
She went to Ash's farm with so many doubts in her mind:  
"It's been nine years, you should be over this.",  
"You know he loves her more, why do you even bother?"  
Yet she managed to push them all away as she marched up to the front door.  
"Cheryl!" she heard "It's Laney, she's having a baby!".  
Why was it that something always stood between her and her brother's love?


	25. Twenty Five

QUALITY BREAK! It's a quarter chapter so it doesn't have to be good.

* * *

**Twenty Five - Farmer**

* * *

Ever since she moved into the new house, Rahi had been teaching her all about farming crops. It was fun then but she had no idea what to do without him.  
The hoe and sickle seemed to be mocking her from their place on the ground as she tried to prepare the soil.  
If she wanted to reunite the two towns, there would have to be a LOT more cross farming between them.  
Right now it was just Laney, Cam, Lillian and her. Tommorrow it was her turn to enter the cooking festival, and she was gonna do something special.


	26. Twenty Six

I really shouldn't write stuff at 5a.m.

* * *

**Twenty Six - Food**

* * *

No animal products.  
That thought kept racing through her mind as she carefully placed the vegetable-based dish on the Bluebell table.  
She saw Pierre's brow furrow in confusion, as he noticed the lack of anything suggesting that the dish was of Bluebell origin.  
When it was time to announce the results, she could feel herself shaking, if they lost this would all be her fault!  
"And the winner is... BLUEBELL!" Pierre shouted as he stood in front of her towns team.  
Without thinking, she flung herself into Rahi's arms before climbing down the mountain with him to celebrate this victory.


	27. Twenty Seven

I'm so glad I decided to edit this, some of the chapters were absolutely horrid!

* * *

**Twenty Seven - Blushing**

* * *

All of Bluebell had gathered at Howard's Cafe to celebrate their wonderful victory. The first in a few months!  
Everyone congratulated Cheryl and some of the villagers even expressed an interest in growing their own vegetables, which was exactly what she had wanted to happen.  
She was so overwhelmed with happiness that when Rahi asked what was going on, she told him all about her plan to reunite the villages.  
"Wow," He smiled at her, "You're even more amazing than I thought."  
He quickly pecked her cheek before telling everyone goodbye, leaving her alone and as red as a betroot.


	28. Twenty Eight

I would like to say a massive **** you to my primary school teacher who shouted at me because 'illness' wasn't the same as 'sickness'. Guess what? IT IS!

* * *

**Twenty Eight - Sickness**

* * *

Later that Winter, her mother had fallen terribly ill. It surprised everyone as Jessica had never even had the flu.  
Although the sickness was supposed to pass quickly, it just started getting worse and worse and neither of the two doctors knew what was wrong. They soon began speculating that Jessica might pass.  
That's when she vowed to quit visiting Konohana for a while and spend every second with her mother.  
Rahi and Alisa visited often, along with Ash and his family but there was absolutely nothing they could do to help Jessica.  
What they needed right now was a miracle.


	29. Twenty Nine

Thanks fot the review, CoffeeComputer. That's exactly what I was going for.

* * *

**Twenty Nine - Fireworks**

* * *

Jessica had to beg Howard, her and the doctors for at least three days before either of them CONSIDERED letting her go and view the fireworks.  
She had worried the most, constantly afraid that after getting her mother back, she would lose her again.  
It turned out she was wrong.  
Her mother was so happy to be out of the house and, although she wasn't feeling any better, she was smiling again.  
The seven of them sat around two tables squashed together and cheered on the new year.  
Well, without little Jason who had fallen asleep on his mother's lap.


	30. Thirty

I feel so bad using Jessica in my master scheme but I guess it can't be helped now.

* * *

**Thirty - Trees**

* * *

Jessica had been getting worse and worse every day over the past month.  
To get away from the fear of the inevitable, she decided to walk up to the mountain summit in hopes of seeing Rahi.  
The trees looked so beautiful, their leaves were full of green and you could even see the pink Cherry Blossoms in the distance, Summer was nearly there and she couldn't wait!  
One shade of green, however caught her eye as she passed by the spring.  
It was much too bright to be considered real and she realised that it wasn't leaves but someone's hair.


	31. Thirty One

Come to think of it, the updates on this challenge are extremely irregular... *says me as I dissapear on a long holiday with no internet*

* * *

**Thirty One - Harvest Goddess**

* * *

"Dum-Da-Da-DAA! It's me, the amazing Harvest Goddess!" Said the figure, jumping out from behind a tree.  
The Harvest Goddess? Wasn't that who the temple in Bluebell was for?  
"Listen, Cheryl, we don't have much time but I'm here to strike a deal with you. Your mom isn't getting any better but I can help that. If you promise to get the two towns to stop fighting, I promise to heal your mom right away."  
It all happened so fast that she barely remembered it later. All that really mattered was that Jessica was feeling so much better.


	32. Thirty Two

Guess who's back, back again?

* * *

**Thirty Two - Books**

* * *

The next few seasons passed by in a blur.  
Any free time she had, between participating in the Cooking Festival and helping her mother with her vegetable patch (it turned out Jessica was just as hopeless with the whole growing thing as she was in the beginning), was spent in the library at the town hall.  
She was determined to find out what had started the feud between the two towns and, sometime during the Fall, she came across a book:  
'The Tunnel'  
"...the tunnel collapsed under mysterious circumstanses, after a fight between the mayor's over whose cooking was better..."


	33. Thirty Three

If you don't know, I have updated most of the chapters. You might want to re-read some of them.

* * *

**Thirty Three - Necklace**

* * *

'It was such a silly thing for them to have fought about, and yet it caused so much trouble...' she thought as she waited for Rahi to join her at the table.  
Apparently her friend had a surprise for her, and he made her promise not to peek as he retrieved it from his bedroom.  
"Here you go." He smiled as he handed her a long box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace, a small, wooden 'C' hung on a chain.  
She hugged him tightly and remembered how much they've been through together.  
Maybe 'friend' wasn't the right word.


	34. Thirty Four

The next few chapters are just so sweet, I love it when everything is happy in a story! (well, only if the happiness crumbles into tiny pieces afterward)

* * *

**Thirty Four - Serenity**

* * *

Everything seemed so perfect.  
The villagers seemed happier, the mayors had cut on the insults and the two villages were eager to learn from each other like they used to.  
You could almost smell the aura of peace in the air, or maybe that was just the sweet scent of Summer. To her, it was the same thing.  
She had even managed to spend some time with her brother and two little nephews, they were growing up so fast it scared her.  
Life in the two towns became a calm and peaceful dream.  
She just hoped that it would last.


	35. Thirty Five

No worries, Icefeather, I'm back from my holiday with nothing but homework to do. (let's be honest, who would rather do _homework. _Ew.)

* * *

**Thirty Five - So What?**

* * *

"Just admit it!" Alisa had squealed, practically bouncing on her bed.  
"Admit what?" She asked. It seemed bizarre that the priestess was getting excited over something so silly!  
"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." Alisa said, pulling her chin up so she would look up. "Admit that you like him."  
"Like who?"  
"UGH!" The priestess threw her hands in the air in desperation. "Rahi! Everybody knows anyway, doofus!"  
"So what?" She asked, covering her face so her friend wouldn't see her blush.  
However, Alisa wasn't easy to fool and was soon dancing and singing that she "knew all along."


End file.
